


Call or Delete me

by weddingbells



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, call or delete, just some sad things, not really plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Harry decides to prank Louis during Call or Delete, telling him Nick has feelings for him. They know he will deliver. And he does. Just not in the way they had thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call or Delete me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just really quick work of a prompt I came up with and since I felt the need to write a little angst this is it. Like I said, it's very quick but I hope you can still enjoy it a little?!

It’s always fun when Harry comes to the studio. Actually, Nick enjoys when any of his friends visit the studio but when Harry comes it’s just extra fun. Because Harry is always fun, always up for anything and they can come up with the craziest things and it never seems to end.

Yeah, Nick loves it when Harry comes to the studio. Especially to do Call or Delete.

“You know the rules right, Harold?” Nick says with a grin and Harry chuckles, nodding as he fixes his headset.

“Yes, of course I do. Are you starting or am I?”

Nick thinks about it, and then with one look at Matt he decides.

“I’ll start. Just stop me.”

Harry grins, it’s a wide grin and Nick just knows they will come up with something great. He just knows it. This will be the best Call or Delete ever.

And it gets even better when he sees the contact name they land on.

“Tomlinson!” He says with a big grin, and Harry’s face is just priceless. Nick is so glad the cameras are on. This will be fun.

“Really?” Harry says, and Nick can tell he is already starting to work out things to do. “Oh god Nick, can we please, please, please prank him and say you have a crush on him. Please. Say you are calling to confess your feelings. He will be so awkward, it will be hilarious. It will be like when Zayn and Liam both tried to snog him. It will be so funny.”

Nick raises an eyebrow at the mention of boy banders snogging but then again, what to all of them really have to do all those long hours on the road. And it really does sound like kind of a great idea, actually.

“Okay, let’s do this.” He says, hitting the call button quickly before he can change his mind. He doesn’t call Louis that often at all, actually pretty much closer to never, so there is always the risk of him not even answering.

He does though.

“Nick?”

“Hi, Lou.” Nick says, giving Harry a thumbs up which Harry returns, the big smirk still on his face. “Are you busy?”

“Busy?” Louis sounds a bit confused, but also happy, and it makes Nick’s smile widen. “No, no not really. Just chilling. Nice weather, thinking of a barbeque later. What’s up?”

Nick takes a deep breath, Harry is mouthing for him to go on.

“Well, uhm… I was hoping we could talk.” He says, slowly.

“Talk? Uhm… okay.” Louis sounds unsure, it sounds hilarious, he is really delivering and Nick knew it, knew that he could. It will be the best Call or Delete ever. Better than the Cowell one, and Nick really didn’t think anything could top that one.

“Listen, I know we are… not always getting along.” Nick continues, doing dramatic faces for Harry who is having such a hard time holding back laughter. Nick hopes it won’t be heard through the phone. “And well… I know I have been… kind of a dick to you, sometimes.”

Louis huffs on the other hand.

“Yeah.”

“And I just want to say that it’s bullshit.” Nick continues. “I mean, that I wouldn’t like you. Because I mean, obviously I do. I mean, I like you. For real. All these years, there’s just been this thing you know…”

“This thing.” Louis echoes, and Harry looks ready to explode from trying to hold back laughter.

“This thing.” Nick says again, trying his best to sound serious. He lets out a sigh, for dramatic effect. “I guess what I’m trying to say Louis, is that I have feelings for you. I really do. I can’t stop thinking about you. I know it’s dumb and I shouldn’t but… I just can’t stop. I really like you, and I think you are great and I… well I have feelings for you. There. You have it. Nick Grimshaw has feelings for you. Do what you want with it.”

He takes a deep breath, because even if he is used to talking a lot, saying all that in one go was just a lot for his voice. And then he waits. He can see Harry waiting as well, biting hard on his lower lip and his smile still just as big. Hoping Louis will deliver something great now.

And he does. Just not like Nick had expected.

The first thing he hears is a sob, and it throws Nick off guard.

“Louis?” He asks, more confused now than happy, and the smile falters a bit on Harry’s face as well. “What…”

“I’m sorry.” Louis sobs, obviously trying to hold back sobs but failing miserably. “God, I’m sorry, I just… god Nick, me too. All these years… I’ve felt things for you too. I don’t know when it started, but it’s just always been there, you know? I’ve just been so curious about you, and you are fun and too tall and loud and sometimes obnoxious but god, I really do like you. I was so jealous when you were always hanging around Harry and then those other blokes and I just… god, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Nick wants the ground to open up and swallow him. He wants to jump out of the window. He looks over at Harry who is white as a sheet in his face, looking as if he doesn’t want to do. Matt is motioning for him to cut, interrupt, stop doing this but Nick can’t because Louis just won’t stop, he keeps talking through sobs.

“And when we kissed at the Brits, I thought that maybe it was just a dumb drunken snog but god, I’m so happy you remember it too because it meant so much to me, even if I didn’t say anything. God, I was stupid wasn’t I? I should have just told you, I should have told you I like you but I knew… I didn’t know if you would like me back because I’m not like Harry or Douglas or those guys and Liam kept telling me it would be complicated…”

Harry is staring at Nick when he looks up, mouthing _‘you kissed?!’_ and Nick gives him an apologetic smile because he is sorry he didn’t tell him about that but it was over a year ago, and Nick honestly thought Louis wouldn’t remember that.

“Louis…” Nick tries, he needs to stop this, he needs it to stop, all his blood is freezing in his veins and he is the worst person alive. He is the absolute worst person.

“I am not saying we need to do anything, I mean, of course I would like to maybe…” Louis stammers, nervously laughing. “God, I am such a nervous blabbering idiot I’m sorry.”

“I… Louis…” Nick whispers, and his voice is so weak now. “You… I…”

“What?” Louis asks, and Nick isn’t sure what it is that does it. He isn’t sure if it is the fact that Harry lets out a loud sob just then, or if Louis knows the schedule for when they record this show, or if he just knows, because suddenly his tone change. “Wait, who is there?”

“Louis.” Nick whispers again, as if the only thing he can say right now is Louis’ name. “I…”

“Fuck.” Louis stops sobbing. Stops blabbering. His voice changes, the tone of it turns angry. Hostile. Vile. “This is Call or Delete. This is your fucking show. This is a joke.”

“Louis please.” Nick tries, and Harry let’s out a little sad whimper.

“Louis…”

“Harry is there? You were both in on this?” Louis sounds cold. “Is this what your show is about now, huh Grimmy? Pranking people into thinking you actually do feel something? Playing with people’s emotions?”

“I thought it would be funny.” Harry whispers and Louis lets out a cold laugh.

“Yeah, very funny. You can hear me laughing. This was great. Great show, Grimshaw. Great.”

“Louis please, I’m so fucking sorry, I didn’t know.”

“Well, now you know.” Louis says coldly. “But now, let me just say if you use any of this in any of your shows I will sue you and your bloody show and the whole damn BBC and you will have nowhere to go. Okay? And as for you both, I never, ever want to see either of you ever again. If you stay in fucking L.A. forever Styles that is fine by me. And you can forget Radio 1 will get any interviews with us now.”

Nick wants to cry. Louis sounds so not like him, and as if he is pushing away, trying to hurt in any way he can which is right now only to use his power.

“Louis…” He whispers and Louis doesn’t even seem to notice it.

“Don’t ever contact me again.” He says, and the call cuts before Nick can do anything.

He stares at Harry who looks as if he is pretty sure his whole world collapsed and Nick is pretty sure his did too.

 

**

 

The first time Nick tries to apologize, he sends Louis roses and a card which is probably really dumb, and it seems to be Louis’ view of things as well as he sends them back, cut into tiny pieces and with no reaction at all.

 

**

 

The second time Nick makes a playlist of songs he thinks Louis will like and that will show him he is sorry. It’s so dumb, it’s honestly worse than the roses he thinks as soon as he sends them and Louis seems to think so too because he deletes all of the song replacing them with loud and hateful metal songs.

 

**

 

The third time Nick is drunk and hates everything because he spent hours talking to Harry in a pub about that drunken snog and how maybe it was more than a drunken snog even if he wasn’t understanding that at the point. Harry tells him to get his shit together and Nick calls Louis way too late and after way too many vodka.

He talks to Louis’ voice message for as long as it allows him.

 

**

 

The fourth time Nick is ready to give up, and he asks favours to be let into one of One Direction’s TV performances as a guest so he will be able to Louis face to face. When Louis sees him he walks up to him and throws a glass of smoothie in his face. Liam tells him to get out before Nick can even say anything.

 

**

 

The fifth time, Nick takes Pig for a walk and he hasn’t even planned to apologize to Louis today. He only accidentally ends up running into him. He can’t believe it as he does. Louis is wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, his hair is soft and un-styled and he looks like he has been smiling. When he notices Nick though, that smile disappears.

“Bye.” He says, but Nick is not giving in now. He grabs Louis’ arm.

“Louis, please.”

Louis tense up.

“Let go of me, Grimshaw.”

“Louis, I’m so sorry.” Nick whispers. Louis glares at Pig. Pig is nudging her nose against his leg, and it makes Louis smile and god, Nick is so thankful his dog can at least make him smile. He will get Pig a big treat later. “It was a crude and awful prank and we never should have done it.”

“You shouldn’t.” Louis says, voice stern as his eyes when they meet Nick’s again.

“I just never in a million years thought you would be interested in me.” Nick tries to explain. It doesn’t really help anything. “I thought you were all into cool models and fancy men and… I just never thought… I mean you always made fun of me, always.”

“Only because you made fun of me!” Louis says, raising his voice slightly. “From day 1, you’ve always commented on everything I do and it was never funny. And when I started to get this… crush, I never thought that it was… I never thought that it would happen. I mean, I knew it wouldn’t happen. We would never happen. You weren’t interested.”

Nick swallows.

“Louis, I…”

“It doesn’t matter.” Louis shrugs, making a motion to keep walking past Nick. “Heart breaks. It’s life. I will get over it.”

“But I like you too.” Nick says, regretting it the second it’s out. “Fuck, I just… I like you too.”

Louis looks like he is ready to be sick.

“You’re just trying to make me feel better. It’s gross, Grimshaw. Stop it.”

“Maybe I just thought that it would never last, and maybe I thought it was dumb, and I am dumb.” Nick says and Pig barks as if she agrees, Nick is only slightly hurt by that.

“You are the dumbest person I know.” Louis says, but he is softening up a little. Nick can tell maybe this could work. “Seriously.”

“Louis, I know nothing can make this better but I am really, really sorry.” Nick says quietly. “It was dumb, I am dumb, and I just… I am so sorry. I know this ruined everything. And I’m sorry.”

Louis sighs.

“You know what the worst part is?”

Nick shakes his head slowly. Pig is getting bored standing still like this but he can’t be bothered by that now.

“It’s that I miss you. And Harry. I mean Harry is my best friend, and you… I mean even if we don’t talk much you and I, I still… I mean god, I cried for days when you did that and I still wanted to call Harry and cry about you, and I wanted you to come and kiss me and tell me it will be okay and I dreamed about it and it just won’t happen.” Louis is crying. Silently. Tears streaming down his face and it makes Nick’s heart break again. “ God, I just wanted it so bad that you liked me. I wanted it.”

“I do like you.” Nick whispers. “I’m so fucking dumb but I do like you.” He is crying too now. “God, Louis I’m so sorry I ruined everything.”

“Just kiss me.” Louis sobs. “If you like me, for the love of god, Nicholas Grimshaw, please just kiss me.”

Nick lunges forward, pulling Louis in. He takes a deep breath, looking at him deep in the eyes before closing the distance between their lips. Kissing Louis Tomlinson. Nick hopes he will deliver.

And he does. Louis kisses him back in ways Nick didn’t know it was possible to kiss anyone. And as his tongue find his way inside Louis’ mouth, Pig barks very unentertained and ready to go on, but for once Nick couldn’t really care less about it.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> babygotstyles @ tumblr and twitter


End file.
